


Promise In Her Red Investment

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, mind-control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have masked the line 8etween my puppeteering and her volition exquisitely, and her uncertainty over her own control fuels her fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise In Her Red Investment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/gifts).



> Image is not safe for work, don't scroll down while grandma's in the room.


End file.
